


In which Ebony and Camellia make a stupid desicion that would eventually cost them their relationship

by Horny cat-horny cat (Smiley100P)



Category: Twelve - Petpyves (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Comedy, Ebony and Camellia call each other Cam and Eb and it's adorable, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot canine on canine action, Idk they're not humans but they're as intelligent as humans, Knotting, Shameless Smut, So eh fuck it, Vaginal Sex, implied impregnation, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley100P/pseuds/Horny%20cat-horny%20cat
Summary: A couple of dogs find a nice place to rest for the night beforeUhWellThey don't know what they're doing, in more ways than one, to say the least.Holly, I just want to say, I'm mildly sorry but you knew this was coming some time or another lmaoooooooooooO
Relationships: Ebony/Camellia (Twelve)





	In which Ebony and Camellia make a stupid desicion that would eventually cost them their relationship

Ebony and Camellia walked together under the sky of a beautiful sunset, chuckling among each other after another day of traveling and playing together, entirely free of responsibility beyond keeping their bodies well-fed. As their paws trudged among the human pavement, they shared a couple glances with each other, which eventually to cause Camellia to break into laughter as she sat down and put her forepaw on Ebony's.  
  
"Oh my god," She said, "You look so stupid with that glance!"

"I do, Don't I?" Ebony replied before chortling to himself, blushing out of feeling honestly and completely flustered.

"You big dork," Camellia complimented, still laughing. After a couple moments the two lovebirds' giddiness finally subsided as Ebony brushed his head against his mate's, who placed a paw on Ebony's back. Ebony's forepaws clasped against Camellia's other forepaw as the two looked at each other in the eyes, with Ebony shortly giving off a smile.

"Hey, Eb," said Camellia, "It's getting late. I think we need to find shelter before we settle, alright?"

"Oh, uh.. yeah," Ebony replied, scratching the back of his head despite being a dog, "Let's do that first."  
  
After less than an hour of searching, Ebony and Camellia eventually found an abandoned toolshed facing west in front of a lake. Ebony stood in front of it as he looked the thing down. It's sturdy, there's hay on the bottom, and it has a decent view.  
  
"Hey, Cam, look at this," Ebony said as he looked to his mate, who walked up next to him and the shed, "This look good to you?"  
  
"...Honestly, yeah, it does," Camellia said as he looked to her mate, blushing, "We can sleep together in here."  
  
"Alright," Ebony said as he walked into the shed, laying down on his side, "It's a pretty view anyway."  
  
Camellia smiled as she approached Ebony and laid down next to him, pressing against his side. Ebony wrapped his paws around Camellia's neck as he smooched her forehead. Camellia looked up to Ebony, blushing and smiling as she licked her mate's neck, burying her paws into his chest and looking at him with a mix of lust and genuine love. Ebony, in turn, started blushing wildly as he felt his member harden.  
  
"Cam?" He asked, "Are you doing what I think you're trying to do?"  
  
Camellia spread her legs as she laid down on top of her mate, feeling the curves of his face with her paw and his hardening member lying perpendicular to her spade. "Hell, yeah," she said.  
  
"Well... I mean... I don't know how to respond," Ebony chuckled, "I heard there was a risk to this, but... I can't say I remember it."  
  
"It's probably not a risk we should be concerned about," Camellia said as she stood up above Ebony, "I mean, what's that crap even alluding to, our deaths?"  
  
Ebony chuckled. "Yeah, you're right, it's probably nothin'," he said as he pushed Camellia over on her side, causing her to laugh wildly as she spread her legs for Ebony, who placed his paws firmly on her chest and drove his penis into her plump vagina.  
  
They paused for a bit, looking at each other with a mix of awkwardness and lust. Ebony, honest to god, did not expect to be in this spot with his mate at his whim. Camellia was just wondering why the fuck Ebony wasn't thrusting at the time, though she still felt pleasured by Ebony merely staying still in her. Perhaps he wasn't sure if she actually wanted this?  
  
"...Y'know, you can thrust in me," Camellia said to make it clear for her mate, chuckling.  
  
"Oh, I..." Ebony started, his laughter continuing to be awkward as all hell as he scratched the back of his head again, "Alright--"

Ebony looked at his mate and smiled as he started to thrust in her, who smiled back as she periodically closed and opened her eyes with each subsequent thrust. He soon proceeded to bend down and smooch her neck as he continued to thrust as Camellia put her paws on Ebony's muzzle, smooching him back before she started panting in response to her insides shifting around her mate's thrusting length. Her pawpads curled as her juice squirted out of herself and onto Ebony's legs as he pressed up against her body, placing his nose on hers as he stared into Camellia's eyes.  
  
The two shared a passionate kiss, pressing and moaning as Ebony's thrusts slowed to accommodate and Camellia felt her face pull into an orgasmic expression, breaking the kiss as her tongue hung out of her mouth and her pants turned into moans. Ebony then proceeded to thrust even harder before he felt his own buildup going on, his pads also curling. He also felt his knot start to swell, which he proceeded to interpret as his cue to pull out before- goddammit he was too late. Attempting to pull out, he felt his glands press up against Camila's spade but fail to actually pull through them before they got to full size.  
  
"Ohhh god, Ebony-" Camellia part-orgasmically, part-amusingly, part-panickedly moaned as she laughed wildly.  
  
"Oh, shit, oh SHIT--" Ebony shouted as his length started shooting globs of semen into his mate's uterus before he calmed down a bit, moaning and commenting "This feels so goood~."  
  
Camellia just continued laughing as her mate continued ejaculating into her, not really thinking of it as she looked at her mate's half-pleasured, half-worried face with a single open eye. Deciding that he was stuck anyway, Ebony continued thrusting to further up both of their pleasures as Camellia started moaning in delight. Ebony brushed his mate's face as he slowed his thrusts down to a moderate pace. Camellia, in turn, gave off a warm smile as Ebony stopped cumming in her, sighing contentedly.  
  
Ebony sprawled himself on top of Camellia, blushing and panting as he chuckled awkwardly. "Oh my god," he laughed, "what just happened?"  
  
Camellia cheerfully laughed at her mate again. "Come on, Eb," she panted, ruffling the top of his head.  
  
"He-heyy," Ebony said, "Come on~"  
  
"Well, you're stuck with me for now," Camellia said, smirking, "So I can be as playful as I want~."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Ebony said, blushing, "Guess I got a bit carried away..."  
  
"It's alright, love," Camellia reassured as she wrapped her paws around her mate's back and touched noses with him, "I enjoyed it~."  
  
"I love you, Cam," Ebony said, smiling.  
  
"I love you too," Camellia said as she smooched Ebony's muzzle, "I love you too..."  
  
It was clear to Ebony that Camellia was dozing off. His knot wasn't letting up, so he adjusted the both of them so that Camellia lied on her stomach and Ebony lied on top of her, wrapping his forelegs around her chest. Ebony too started to doze off, and soon the two fell asleep entirely as he continued to reside in her.  
  
As soon as Ebony opened his eyes the next morning, remembering what happened last night, he softly smiled again as he finally pulled out of his mate, stood up next to her, and circled around in the hay a bit before laying down next to her again, lovingly snuggling up to her and dozily watching the sky slowly brighten up.

He hoped he would get to stay with his Cam for the rest of his life.


End file.
